


affections

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, haha wow im garbage, i love this ship so much!!!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>many ways to love one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	affections

**Author's Note:**

> for my friend megan (jollineun @ tumblr) because she picked me up and tossed me into pure hell.
> 
> AU (+ credit if applicable), word count, ratings, and warnings are at the beginning of every drabble
> 
> i hope you enjoy! kudos + comments are appreciated!

**1.) i’m an immortal who just woke up from a “nap” what the fuck is this _what the fuck is that_ (© xaquaangelx on tumblr)  
380 words, rated PG**

“excuse me, sir.”

seungcheol looks up from the cash register, taking in the sight before him. there’s a thin, pale man in front of him, with two pairs of horns (???) poised amongst his dark brown hair. cosplayer? “hello, how may i help you?” seungcheol greets, as he’s instructed to say to every customer.

“it appears something has gone horribly wrong,” the man says, leaning forward and speaking in a conspiratory tone. “there are things outside, massive wheeled contraptions, and people are speaking into these rectangle devices, and i am not sure where i am or what day it is.”

“uh…” seungcheol pulls his phone out of his back pocket, which garners a gasp from the man. “it’s the eighth of august, 2015… are you feeling okay?”

“2015, what?” the man puts his hands on his cheeks, growing visibly distressed. “no, no, i have been asleep for far too long, i- i swear, i went to sleep for just a few hours, and now it is all- oh dear-”

“slow down. explain, please? what’s wrong?”

the man inhales, dragging his hands down his face. “my name is yoon jeonghan. i am a prince, and i am not supposed to be in this place.”

“a prince?” seungcheol repeats, raising an eyebrow. “are you sure you’re feeling alright?”

“yes! i am aware of my duties, commoner, and i am not currently fulfilling them. my father is no doubt searching for me, why was i not awoken sooner… oh dear, oh dear. oh dear.”

“hey,” seungcheol says, holding out a hand. “don’t hyperventilate or anything, just… calm down. explain some more. what is on your head.”

jeonghan reaches up and touches his horns briefly, then nods. “yes, i noticed that you people also do not have these. things are horribly wrong.”

“what are ‘these’, exactly?” seungcheol asks, still awfully confused.

“symbols of power. i have three sets of horns because i am a prince.”

“a prince of what?”

“hell,” jeonghan replies, and seungcheol pauses mid-lip-lick, tongue hanging out of his mouth.

“what?” seungcheol asks, after a few moments spent staring at jeonghan blankly, and jeonghan huffs, exasperated.

“come, child. you must help me find my father.”

“i didn’t sign up for this-”

“you have been drafted. you are now my knight.”

“but i’m just a cashier-”

“ _come_.”

 

**-we’re the only sober ones right now (© xaquangelx on tumblr)  
113 words, rated PG, warning for mentions of alcohol (of course)**

“seungcheol, did you really think it was a good idea to provide more than beer?”

“i didn’t provide it,” seungcheol explains sheepishly. “jihoon found it.”

“found what, exactly?” jeonghan asks as they look on from the corner of seungcheol’s living room at the following: mingyu talking to a fire extinguisher, jihoon singing off-key into a water bottle, junhui screaming into a pillow, and various other friends passed out all around the living room.

“tequila,” seungcheol replies, just as embarrassed as before.

jeonghan shakes his head, sighing. “once again, we are the burdened parents of our friend group.”

“at least we’re sober,” seungcheol offers, and jeonghan smiles and nods.

“yeah. at least we’re sober.”

 

**-chef and waiter (© xaquaangelx on tumblr)  
189 words, rated PG**

“pastrami on rye, hold the mayo, extra lettuce!”

seungcheol never tires of hearing jeonghan’s voice shouting orders over the counter at him, hanging the orders up on the queue even though he already yelled the instructions, just in case seungcheol didn’t hear him perfectly.

close to closing time, around eight or nine, business dies down and seungcheol gets the time to stare out through the narrow counter into the main dining area, where jeonghan is wiping down tables and fiddling with the arrangement of sugar substitute in their holders on the tables. jeonghan looks so beautiful at this time, when his makeup is smudged from a day’s worth of wear and he’s rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, when his hair’s escaping from the tie holding it back into a loose ponytail and falling over his face.

seungcheol daydreams about fixing jeonghan’s hair and tucking it behind his ears, and also of stealing kisses in the back room and brushing their hips together when they pass one another.

for now, they talk through the window and smile at one another and seungcheol tries not to blush too hard.

 

**-painter and writer (© tragickaneki on tumblr)  
220 words, rated PG**

seungcheol writes things into being. he carefully constructs other worlds and scenes from the early morning with overarching plot lines and beautiful descriptions, detailing honey brown and emerald green with the gentlest of care.

he carries a notepad around with him and writes on the bus to work. he can’t really form coherent thoughts so early in the morning, so it’s broken phrases (“silken hair” and “angel with paper-thin wings”) spun together into a bigger picture: jeonghan.

jeonghan colors things into being. he sketches out the lines of the horizon and the boughs of trees, then smears globs of color onto his palette and lays down bright sunsets and dimly-lit forests onto his canvas. he spends time staring at things he might want to paint later, memorizing details and committing curves and angles to memory.

he stays up late drawing on a smaller scale, careful to tuft the hair just right and making sure that the ears aren’t too big. he doesn’t really draw people much, but it’s worth it to stain color onto the cheeks of his subject and shade the bags under his eyes until eventually, it’s the spitting image of his ideal: seungcheol.

jeonghan collects transcripts and drafted poems. seungcheol collects sketches and hastily watercolored drawings. maybe they’re one another’s muses, but above all they are lovers.

 

**-going down to the beach and one gets really sunburned so the other slathers them in aloe gel when they get home (© guarneretoye on tumblr)  
417 words, rated PG**

“ah, seungcheol.”

“huh?”

jeonghan shakes his head, similar to someone particularly endeared towards a child. “look at your arms, and your face. red as a lobster.”

seungcheol does as instructed, making a face of displeasure once he notices the bright pink coloring of most of his exposed skin. “oh. oh no.”

“i told you to reapply your sunscreen, but do you ever listen to me? no, never. come on, you need some aloe on that, or you’re going to die.”

seungcheol whines and reaches for jeonghan’s hand, but jeonghan shakes his head. “why not?”

“because, if i so much as touch you right now, you’re going to really die.” jeonghan informs, and seungcheol concedes.

once home, jeonghan instructs seungcheol to sit on the edge of the bed, which he does, then comes back with their brand new bottle of aloe gel that they bought just for this occasion. they knew one of them would end up getting fried, it just happened to be seungcheol first.

“poor darling,” jeonghan says, spreading some aloe gel onto his fingertips and gently applying it to seungcheol’s face, running his thumbs underneath his eyes.

seungcheol smiles sheepishly, embarrassed, and jeonghan wants to kiss him, but seungcheol’s face is already slathered in gel. that’s not tasty.

“thank you, by the way,” seungcheol says once jeonghan’s worked his way down seungcheol’s chest and started on his arms.

“well, you would’ve been too lazy to do it yourself, so then you would have perished. i have to do everything for you.” jeonghan teases, grinning at seungcheol. “besides, it’s no bother to me. i love basting my boyfriend like he’s a turkey.”

seungcheol laughs, reaching out to run a hand through jeonghan’s hair, pulling tangles out along the way. “you’re truly too good for me,” he says, and really he means it, but jeonghan just laughs and turns his head to kiss seungcheol’s palm.

“cute,” jeonghan says, keeping his face pressed into seungcheol’s hand for a few moments. “the cutest.”

seungcheol manages not to scrunch his face up in half-embarrassed glee until jeonghan turns his attention back to the job at hand.

a job well done, in the end, and jeonghan kisses seungcheol’s forehead even though it’s gross and tastes like plants.

“i love you,” seungcheol coos, and jeonghan’s giggle is something to live for.

“i love you too, dear. now take a nap, you’re no doubt exhausted.”

and he is, so he complies, and somewhere along the line registers jeonghan snuggling into bed with him.


End file.
